The World Still Turns
by Sandstormmaddy
Summary: Chapter Ten: Jerome's taking the loss terribly. It's the closest thing he's been to his regular self in forever.
1. A Thousand Years- Sparkant

This is basically a collab with kfcrowe. I came up with the idea, then she wrote it, and I changed it to be my own story. I gave her the idea, so no hate. Plus, I did alter her version of the story. So yeah, no hate. This is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri with the pairing of Sparkant. I came up with his while I was suppose to be sleeping, so it _might_ be terrible. I don't know, tell me in the reviews on PM me!

Jordan looked up at his father, his eyes glowing a dim white. His father had forced him to stash his glasses away, threatening to break every single pair he owned. Yes, his father was the cruel Herobrine, and Jordan was currently sitting under a bush behind his father, staring at the town he had been forced to watch.

I turned to the town, sighing under my breath when I suddenly noticed a man with black hair hair and brown eyes. He walked by himself, waving to the guards as he passed. "Who's that?" I muttered under my breath. "He's Antvenom. I would be careful around him, he beat my once. How did he even beat me?! I don't know." He ranted, rolling his eyes a lot. I just said "Yeah, how..." With sarcasm dripping in my voice.

After a while, my dad leaves and I step out of the bushes I hid in. Ant whipped his head around, and I smiled, pulling my hand out. "Hello, I'm Jordan."

Over a few months, me and Ant spent time together, him being my friend (and crush). Every time he smiled, it reminded me about how it was impossible for him to love me back because of my father.

Years later, Jordan decided to tell Ant how he felt. He knew this was right, but he couldn't stop the pounding of his heart.

Jordan had called Ant to Jerry's tree, and they sat under the thick leaves as rain pounded on them, pounding in their ears. "Ant, I think I might love you," The demigod blurted out suddenly.

Ant just smiled however, surprising Jordan. He leaned forward, pushing their lips together lightly. Jordan smiled also, returning the kiss in the rain.

The couple stayed happy, they got married, and even adopted a child. However, Jordan found that he was still young while Ant grew older.

Jordan was a wreck when he found out that Ant had passed in his sleep. Why did he have to live the rest of his ten centuries alone? Without the person he truly loved?

Jordan holed himself up in Jerry's tree out of grief. He had grieved for years... Decades... Nether, even centuries! Demigods live for a thousand years, they do say.

Jordan lied down on his bed, feeling death take over his body, but he just smiled. He could see Ant again. His lover. His husband. His soul mate. He felt his soul drift of to the Aether. Standing across from him was the one he loved, Ant. They rushed into a hug, tears of joy silently streaming down their faces. "A thousand years. That's how long I was willing to wait for you." Ant whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Jordan's spine. "And I'll love you for a thousand billion more." They said together before locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

A/N: WAS THAT FLUFFY ENOUGH INTERNET?! AM I A GOOD FLUFF WRITER?! TELL ME! This is for kfcrowe, my good friend :3. Review or PM me if you have a prompt. I WILL MEET WITH MY CLANMATES ANOTHER DAY! KK, so, BYE!


	2. Be My Forever- Merome (Re-uploaded)

**So... I have another song-fic. I know, this was completely random. I was listening to A Thousand Years when I saw the song Be My Forever by Christina Perri and Ed Sheeran. When I listened to it, I had this idea, and BAHM! There you go. Also, the periods in between are the lyrics. I know, it's stupid, but hey, I thought of something. Oh yeah, this is also a Merome. Don't like, leave the kitchen.**

…_.. .. ... .. ... ….._

_... …... .. ….. ... .._

_.. ... . …. ... …. …. …..._

_.. ….. …... …... .. …._

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, barely over the noise of the crowded restaurant. My palms were sweaty, and I had to constantly wipe them against my suit. Adam would glance at me occasionally, making sure that I would go with the plan.

_….__ ... .. ... ….. ….__  
>..<em>_ …... …. ... …... …. ….. .. .. ….__  
>….<em>_ ... .. ... ….. ….__  
>..<em>_ …... …. ….. …... ….. ….. .. .. …._

The food finally arrived after we ordered a while ago, but that wasn't on the top of my mind. He laughed, causing my heart to beat a bit faster. The sound was beautiful, like wind-chimes twinkling in the wind. I couldn't look at the boy; he was too beautiful.

_….. .. ... .. ... ….._

_….. .. ... .. ... ….._

_... …... .. ….. ... .._

_….__ ... …... .. ..._

I couldn't believe I was in this position. After dating for two and a half years, I was about to do it. The dinner was a formal one, and everyone but him and the girls knew about the plan. He thought it was just a whatever-many date, but it was something much bigger. Something that would change our lives forever. Something that I wanted to do for a while now.

…_... …... .. ….. ...__  
>...<em>_ ….. ….. .. ...__  
>.<em>_ ….. …. ... ...__  
>…...<em>_ . …. …... …. …..__  
><em>

I stayed normal throughout the whole dinner, not nervous like I was in my mind. I didn't want him to suspect me of anything, especially when I was about to do this. I knew he was the one because he made my heart flutter with everything he does.

…_. ... .. ... ….. ….__  
>..<em>_ …... …. ... …... …. ….. .. .. ….__  
>….<em>_ ... .. ... ….. ….__  
>…...<em>_ …. ….. …... ….. ….. .. .. …._

The dinner was over soon then expected. We sat waiting for the check, everyone in the restaurant looking at our loud table as we made jokes. Despite the happy mood, I dreaded and wanted the next moment to happen. I didn't want to know what would happen if he rejected me.

_.. .. …...__  
><em>_.. .. …...__  
><em>_.. .. …...__  
><em>_.. .. …...__  
><em>_.. .. …...__  
><em>_.. .. …..._

The waitress still didn't come with the check, but I knew it was time. I had to do it.

"Biggums." I turned to my baby as he looked over at me from his conversation. His eyes were glittering with curiosity as to what I wanted on this fine evening. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and pulled the box out of my pocket, going down onto one knee. He looked at me, surprised in his eyes, but there was still a bit of curiosity there.

_…...__ .. …... …. ..._

_…...__ ... ... .. .. …._

_..__ ….. …... .. …._

_…...__ ... …... ..._

By now, everyone was looking at us. Adam and Ty with pride. The girls with wonder. Everyone's reactions were about the same, even if Adam and Ty knew I was planning this, they still didn't know my speech. I took a deep breath, not trusting my voice at first.

_….. .. ... .. ... ….._

_….. .. ... .. ... ….._

_...__ …... .. ….. ... .._

_..__ .. .. ._

_….__ ... .. ... ….. …._

_..__ ... …._

_..__ …... …. ... …... …. ….. .. .. …._

_..__ ... .. ... …._

_…._

_..__ …... …. ….. …... ….. ….. .. .. …._

"Biggums, I have known you for most of my life. You had taken me in when I was running from my previous life, not caring about how I looked or what species I was. You were my first friend, and I must thank you for that. Now, years after, we are here. We've been dating for two and a half years. I couldn't wait any longer. If I do, you're beauty will make my heart burst. Will you marry me?"

_.. .. …..._

_.. .. …..._

_.. .. …..._

_.. .. …..._

_.. .. …..._

_.. .. …..._

Everyone waited, and I could feel everyone in the restaurant staring at us. The girls were silently freaking out, waving their hands over their mouth like something was hot. All of the guys were smirking. He had tears glistening in his eyes, his callous hands clenched tightly together. A sharp pain slowly crept the way up my knee, but it was ignored. My biggums closed his eyes before opening to answer me, his chocolate orbs staring at mine.

_….__ ... …. .. …..._

_….__ …. ... …..._

_.. .. …..._

_.. .. …..._

_.. .. …..._

_.. .. …..._

"Yes."

**So, my question to you is: who was proposing? It might be obvious, but you still might get it wrong. But, you only have two choices... Still! Who is it? Of course, I know. I hoped this was fluffy enough for you internet. I literally listened to this song once, and I got the idea. I don't know how my mind thought of this though, okay? I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!**


	3. Say Something- Doudil40

He blamed himself for what his friend was in. He ignored everyone's desperate attempts to tell him otherwise, and holed himself in his room. The others banged on his door, shouting at him to come out and talk to them, but he knew what they would say. And it might be the truth, but he'd rather just blame himself.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

The only other time he'd be outside of his room is when he was at the hospital demanding to see him. He did have to sneak past his friends, but that wasn't hard when they were banging on his door.

The doctor told him that it wouldn't matter if he saw him, since he never woke up. But they didn't understand what just seeing him would do. He wasn't even sure. Either way, he wanted to see the one he loved with all his heart. To hear his laugh. To see his smile. To just see his face one last time.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

Double stood in the waiting room, yet again demanding to see him. The nurse just gave him a blank look and told him to leave. The phone rang and she turned to pick it up, leaving Double to pace around the room, like many others. However, the others would have happy endings. He wasn't sure if he would get one.

"Ryan Klepacs?" The nurse called. Double ran over to her. "The doctor would like to speak to you about your friend. Just go through those doors." Double nodded and thanked her, walking over to the door she pointed to. He convinced himself that it was bad news, that he was dead. Tears pricked his brown eyes, but he wiped them away as he pulled open the door to face the doctor.

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just Starting to crawl_

"I'm Ryan Klepacs, Martin's friend." He flinched at the wording he was forced to use, but he left it that way.

"Yes, I have some good news, and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" The doctor asked. Double knew he would regret it later, but he wanted the good news first. "So, your friend is awake, and he asked to see you. The bad news is that we aren't sure how long he'll live, so I would hurry to see him." The doctor told him, his face emotionless.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"What room?"

"Room number 69 on the third floor." He said, but Double was already running down the halls by the time he finished.

He found the room rather quickly, and pulled open the door. The only other person in the room was him, and he was hooked with tubes. His shades were off, revealing his brown eyes.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

"Hey buddy. How you doing? Stupid question, I know, but that's what I'm here for. You know, you're in room 69. Funny, right?" Double said, taking the seat next to the bed. Bodil just stared at him. "Would you like your shades back on? Here." Gently, as to not hurt him, Double placed the shades back on his friend's face. "So, glad to see your awake from the coma. It had been three months. Three months since-" He cut himself off, letting out one sob.

"Three months since we did that parkour map, and you beat me." He finished in a whisper. "You know, they say you're going to die soon. But you're a try-hard, right? You wouldn't give up that easily." He grabbed Bodil's hand, cold, missing it's usually warmth. But there was still a tiny bit. That gave Double the courage to tell his friend the truth.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"You know, I'll miss you. You wanna know why? Not because we're friends, but because…" He paused, gathering up the courage. "Because I love you." He whispered the last part, so quiet that he wasn't even sure if he said it. But Bodil stared at him with his eyes, and a small smile made his face glow. Double choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have stopped you from doing that space mission, as you would say. Maybe then you wouldn't be here." The dam broke. Tears streamed down his face. "It should have been me! I should have been the one in the coma, I'm sorry!" He said. Bodil's smile disappeared, and he motioned for Double to allow him a hug. They pulled away, and Bodil broke down into coughs. Double didn't miss the specks of red.

Bodil leaned back in his bed.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something…_

And he closed his eyes for the final time, leaving Double to cry alone.

**Do you hate me yet? Yes? Good. And surprisingly, I didn't cry while writing this. I really don't have a soul. XD I slightly hope that made someone cry... :P You don't have to tell me that I'm evil, I already know. I'm glad I'm evil. However, for breaking your feels, I will make a happy Merome. I already have a song picked out :D Yaaaayyyyy for Merome! But then I might do another sad one. Hehe. Send me ships so I can do stuff with them. Yes. Pls. Anyways, I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!**


	4. Hey There Jerome- Merome

**This is the happy Merome I promised. The song is Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's, to which I don't own, or take any credit for the song. This song reminds me of my younger childhood... Ah, memories... Uh. Important note at the end regarding my internet over the weekend.**

Mitch was cuddling with Jerome, watching a comedy movie. Every time the bacca would laugh, it boomed in his ear, calming him down and making his move closer to Jerome. The latter would then smile down at him and manage to pull him closer.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Once the movie ended, Jerome would carry a sleeping Mitch up to their bedroom and lay him down on the soft bed, lay down next to him, and then pull the blankets over their bodies, slinging an arm around the boy's waist to pull him closer before falling asleep.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

That was two years ago, the night before Jerome had left to attend college. Mitch was sad, of course, but proud of his biggums. They would talk over the phone once a week, whether Jerome was busy or bored.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

Mitch had only been to the campus once, when he had gathered up enough money to get a plane ride from Montreal to New York. He didn't tell Jerome, having decided to surprise his biggums.

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

Jerome had been surprised, that was for sure. They were able to be alone since Jerome had gotten an apartment, instead of living in the dorms. But Mitch was only able to stay a week, since both of them had something they needed to work on.

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

The others would say the occasional jokes, but they were only that. It was only kidding around, but they made sure not to push it past the line. Mitch and Jerome would joke around with them, and Mitch continued to do so even without his fluffy. He made sure to keep his hopes up so that he would be the same when Jerome came back.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

Mitch marked the calendar each passing day, crossing off the days until he would be able to hug his lover again. He would watch the movies they loved to snuggle up against each other just to have that feeling that Jerome was still with him. He would imagine that Jerome was right next to him, pulling him closer.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

But he didn't live in the past. He continued moving forward, just like Jerome was doing. He made new friends, continued making new videos, and making people laugh. He made sure to stay happy, to stay the same Mitch that Jerome loves.

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

Mitch had been planning a surprise party for his love the moment he had the day that Jerome would be flying back on the plane. He worked everyone, making them help in the party decorating. But he planned everything by himself, so that it would be a genuine party just from him. Everyone got into places on the day Jerome had flown back the moment there was a knock at the door.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

Mitch opened the door and leaped into his furry bacca's opened arms.

**So, this is something important. I will be going with a friend to her family's cottage, but I won't be bringing my laptop. Which means that I'll be off from 5 o'clock Eastern Time on Thursday, at least around that time. I won't be able to work on anything, so anything I have promised to do will either be worked on in the short time I have before, or done after. I could make some progress on a one-shot I have planned, but I think I'll focus on my main stories. I decided to stay up and finish this since I only need five hours of sleep anyways. I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!**


	5. Memories- Immortalfox

**Requested by Xenac**

**Immortalfox - Memories**

That's all he had left. Memories. Memories of the one he loved- no, loves. His memory would never leave him, unlike the others. Sure, it had been a year, but he promised him to never forget. To have him live on in his heart.

He sat at the grave and let out a sob. It was accompanied with a laugh. "You know, it's hard to forget you. With that stupid catchphrase that you would always say. And your smile. Don't even get me started on your laugh." He said, staring at the engravings.

"You know, I wish you left me with something other than these stupid memories." He whispered, shifting in his seat on the ground. "They make my heart ache, since you left us so easily. I didn't even get to say goodbye. You were just ripped from my hands…"

The man covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes while holding back a tear-jerking sob. It managed to sneak past his lips, and a few tears fell to the ground. "Just imagine waking up to a call from the hospital saying that your loved one was in the hospital. Just imagine." The man let the tears flow freely down his cheeks, looking up at the grave once again.

"Knowing you, it would probably be that stupid girlfriend that you've been clinging onto for so long, right? You loved her so much. She was the only thing stopping me from making a move." He said, slamming a fist into the palm of the other hand. He did it multiple times, just imagining the other's girlfriend face in his hand.

"I wish you just broke up with her. She was cheating on you with another man. We found out after she never showed up beside your bed to say goodbye. Well, I guess I already told you that. I already told you everything. It's just that the memories won't leave me, probably because I loved you with all my heart." He picked up some red roses that he had placed on the ground next to him, looking at them.

"You know, whenever I think of you, I immediately think of the day when you told us you got a girlfriend. Why? Because the grin you had on your face was the goofiest I had ever seen, and I wish it was for me. The way your eyes glinted to… You truly thought she would make you happy.

"But you were already happy without her. You had us. You had Jordan, James, Seamus, Dan, Kevin, Steven, Ze, everyone. And most of all, you had me. Your-" He choked on his words, "your best friend. But we could have been so much more than that. We could have been lovers. I wouldn't have let you be in that car crash."

It started to rain, soaking the man quickly through his suit. He tilted his head up and let the water pound onto his face before dripping down, just like his tears. He fell back, his arms numb after supporting him for so long. He got splashed with dirt, something that James would kill him for later, but he didn't care. As long as he was with his love, he would be fine. The world could be ending, and he wouldn't care.

"You know, a lot has changed in one year. I didn't tell you this last time, but Chef died. Apparently she had a disease from something. Either that, or the vet said old age. And did you know that Jordan had a kid with Monica? It's a girl, and they named her Saffron. Like the city in Pokemon. Her hair is a dark brown, just like Monica's hair. But she has Jordan's eyes.

"Seamus proposed to Ashley, you know. She said yes, obviously. He seems happier, but he never lost his sarcastic edge. He's been sarcastic since 1982, and he always will be. Dan and Liz are still together, and James got a girlfriend. She's a sweet girl, very nice and kind. Like you."

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelling. "Sly! Get your ass the fuck over here! It's time to leave! You have stuff to record!" James yelled, making the Puerto Rican push himself from the mud and grab the flowers. He leaned down to the headstone, placing them gently in front of the stone.

"Never forget… Aleks, I love you." He whispered, placing a small kiss against the smooth cold stone before running a finger over the engravings and getting up. "I'm coming!" He yelled to James, already running up the slope.

_Aleksandr Marchant_

_1992-2014_

"_Nobs 4 lyf"_

**I got this done quickly! Wow! And yes, that year is when Aleks is actually born. I checked. So, how many people cried? Would you prefer me doing fluffier things? To be honest, I like writing angst, and it's really easy for me to do so. I don't even know how this idea came about... It can from the fiery pits of Justin Beiber. Yes. Totally the truth. No sarcasm. After all, I'm not The Sarcastic Ass, aka Seamus. Yes, that is what I call him. So, send me in some prompts! Well, just ships would be fine, since I like surprising people. Freak them out a bit with the results. Anyways, I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!**


	6. Our Death Game- Merome

Run. That was all he had to do. Run to survive. He had no weapons, no armor, and only a tiny bit of food. He would surely die if his chasers caught up to him, seeing as they had about four people in their group, and each was equipped with, at least, a stone sword.

He swung tree from tree, grabbing each vine and releasing it before he could even process that he was flying through the air and the wind was trying to push him back, trying to get him to fall and possibly break his neck in the process.

He could hear the cries of his pursuers as they lost sight of him through the plant life, but he kept going anyways. He had heard the news a long time ago, and he was so close to his destination. It was almost as if he could feel it with the tips of his fingers, but each time the feeling snaked away, leaving him empty.

Trying to slip down the tree as quietly as he could, the brunette touched the ground and instantly rolled over to hide behind a bundle of bushes where he had plenty of cover. He knew how targeted he was; after all, he had one many of these games before- so many he was known for it.

Looking over the bush, he examined the surroundings. Unfortunately for the teen, there was indeed a group made up of two looking through the chest that were restocked moments before. With a shock he realized that one of the looters was his friend, Jerome, whom he had to leave behind before because they had been invaded at their small base by the group that he had just ditched.

He couldn't recognize the other figure, but there was something off about him. After seeing so many different types of people, the boy knew that he shouldn't trust the man, and watched his movements as he opened yet another chest. Jerome had yet to move from his chest, still organizing his pack as the man smiled. It wasn't a normal smile, it was twisted and demonic.

"Hey Jerome, come over here!" Said bacca looked up from his pack, leaving everything vulnerable and leaving Jerome defenseless Mitch finally got a better look at the man's face. He wore midnight black shades, and he had a goatee that connected with his shaggy brown sideburns. He still couldn't recognize the man.

"What is it Ian? Did-" The smile disappeared from Jerome's face the moment the blade reached his throat. The man, who he was presuming was Ian, chuckled evilly to himself. He leaned away from the bushes, horrified of the sight. His best friend was dying, and it was because he left him alone. Because he thought that leading the group of four murders would be the best way to keep the bacca alive.

"Hey!" He shouted, getting up from behind his cover, startling not only Ian, but himself. His mind urged him to run, but his feet seemed rooted to the ground. "You get over here!"

That was what made the guy run. He didn't drop the diamond sword in his hand, much to his disappointment, but he was gone either way. Since there were no others in the clearing, the boy ran over to the body of his dying friend.

"Jerome! Please, let you be fine…" He said, leaning over to check the pulse on the bacca. It was still there, but it was fading. The brunette wasn't completely sure if he would be able to survive. A slash to the throat without immediate treatment usually resulted in death. Unless there was a miracle.

"M-Mitch? Is that you…? I can't see anything…" Jerome whispered, coughing enough to make tears spring to his eyes. Or maybe it was just the rain. The rain that had suddenly turned the soil to mud, and wasn't there a moment ago. Either way, he was sure that the water dripping down his cheeks were his own tears.

"It's me buddy. Try to not speak, and save your energy…" He whispered, propping the bacca onto his elbows, before putting him up to his knees. Without anything to support him, Jerome fell forward and met the boy's forehead, who was indeed Mitch.

Their foreheads met with a clunk, but both ignored the pain that bloomed in their skulls. They stayed silent, the only sound breaking the silent air was the ragged breathing of a somehow still alive Jerome.

"Mitch, t-there's something I have to tell you." Jerome started before being interrupted by a series of coughs that rattled Jerome's bleeding body. Mitch, surprised, instantly reached for the bacca's furry hand, covering it in mud. "I just need you to listen.

"I'm not entirely sure how you'll react to this but…" Jerome coughed, this time less than before, but his voice was weaker than before, and was obviously strained. "But I've always wanted to be more than friends… I'm sorry if it seems…" Coughing. "weird."

Mitch didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he felt on the matter either. He always thought the strange feeling he got around his best friend were just that; feelings of friendship. But he never took the time to looked at everything else. The way they would drop anything for the other, how they always thought of the other, even in the most hardest times. The way that they would always end up back together in the end, just like now.

"It's not weird Jerome… Because," He lifted his other hand, which was clear of any mud, and placed it gently on Jerome's cheek, wiping away any tears before planting a small, salty kiss on the bacca's lips. "I love you too."

The last few moments were silent, since Jerome's breathing had stopped. But the tears didn't. It was obvious that Jerome would die at any moment, and they couldn't change fate.

Just before the cannon sounded, one tear from each of them found the way to the dry ground and mingled together in the ground. Mitch released the bacca's body and placed him gently on the ground, slicing a flower off its stem from somewhere nearby before wrapping the fluffy's cold hands around it.

The Hunger Games champion rose to his feet, a new spark in his eye. Not one of sadness, but of determination. "I'll win for you, biggums." He whispered, just as the announcement was made.

_"__The last four tributes stand. Deathmatch will begin in a minute."_

**Sooooo... Yay? I'm actually not sure how I feel about this one. I mean, I can feel something in my stomach, and I think part of my heart broke, but I didn't actually cry****_._**** I'm not sure anymore. I can't tell if this is sadder than the Doudil40 one or not. I wanna say no, because I had to kill Bodil after he beat parkour, but Jerome... Just imagine Mitch's face after.**

**And Ian killed Jerome because he went insane and turned into Derp Ian. Mitch didn't recognize him because he's been in so many Hunger Games, and all of the people became blurs. The only person he remembered was Jerome because... Uh... I didn't think that part through.**

**I might make a sequel of this too. I left a lot of room for one. But do you guys want one? I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!**


	7. Do You Wanna go Build Baki?

Simon?

*knock knock kn-knock knock*

Do you wanna go build Baki~?

Come on let's go play a map!

I wanna hear you laugh again

Or maybe rage

Just open up the door

We used to play maps a lot

With Ghost and such

But now you've locked your doors

Do you wanna go build Baki~?

Or just go laugh at Double?

Go away Bodil.

Okay bye…

*knock knock kn-knock knock*

Do you wanna go build Baki~?

Or go make Double angry?

I think some keyboards need some smashing

I've started laughing at random things that make no sense!

*bursts out laughing*

It gets a little boring

Having no one to make

Raaaaage a bunch you know!

*crickets chirp*

*knock knock knock*

Simon?

Please, I want to see you

Everyone's been worried about your health

They say to keep my head high, and I try to

I'll listen to your problems, just be you again

I don't want to laugh anymore

Without your smile

Why did you have to leave?

Do you wanna go build Baki?

**I decided to post this here after posting it on Deviantart, and the reason is because it does have a slight bit of Simdil at the end, but remember, they're brothers. **


	8. SPECIAL- Setosolace

**Before anyone says anything, I made this as a special for the people on deviant-art and Wattpad, since I got ten watchers (dA), and fifteen followers (Pad). I tried to make this depressing, so yeah. They voted for it. :P I'll let you in on a secret: I'll be working on a happy Doudil, so that should be up in a week or less. I have a lot of happy Doudils up my sleeve...**

_Note: Song is Somebody that I Used to Know by Mayday PARADE (I keep calling them Mayday Paradise. :/). You can listen to the original however._

"Seto! Open the door!"

A sorcerer with an obviously fake smile appeared at the door, half hidden behind it."How may I help you sir?" He asked, tilting his head for emphasis. But the person who had knocked, Brice, knew what he was doing. He was toying with him.

"Seto, come on, you know why I'm here." The blonde said, shaking his head. That only made Seto tilt his head more, effectively making Brice's eye twitch with impatience.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about." The hood-wearer said, talking slowly. He was doing all of this just to make Brice impatient. He knew what this did to the Australian, and that's why he was doing it. Payback, he would have called it. Karma, maybe.

"Seto, please-" The door was abruptly slammed shut in his face, his nose close to being crushed under the wood. He frowned and backed away, knowing that Seto was watching him through his window, waiting for him to drive away from the house and back to Brice's. "-I just want to talk…"

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Brice was used to it. He was used to almost having his nosed crushed, he was used to sulking back to his car. He was used to sitting at his blank TV all alone, curling up into a ball to contain the tiny bit of warmth he had left in his heart. The warmth he was leaving for Seto. The warmth that would never be touched.

He was also really used to Kyle coming up to his door and knocking really loudly, so that way Brice could hear it over his sobbing.

_Knock, knock, knock._

See, that was him now with his knuckle rapping, always three times. Brice got up and wiped his eyes dry, getting up to open the door. He stumbled to avoid the drawer he had put next to the stairs, which was right across from the brown door. Probably a bad decision, but Brice needed to put it somewhere, and it was the only place open. Everywhere else was covered with his art supplies, which he hadn't touched since the week before.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

"Hey Kyle." Brice said without even having to see the pink-haired man. He stepped away from the door and motioned his arm to let Kyle in, who took his shoes off before stepping onto the wooden planks of Brice's polished floor.

"So, how fast do you want me out of here?" Kyle asked, looking around for what felt like the hundredth time. It was probably only the twentieth, since Kyle didn't come over too much, except for the past week.

"Well, there shouldn't be much to move, so you should be gone quickly." Brice said in a quiet voice, refusing to see the man's electric blue eyes. They seemed so like his, and thinking about himself made him think about Seto, and that made his heart break even more, feeling like it was being repeatedly stabbed with the broken pieces over and over.

"Right. I'm gonna guess that you're gonna help me, right?" Kyle asked, and Brice nodded. "I got Sub waiting. My car is broken right now, and Seto doesn't have a license." Kyle told him, and the Australian just nodded. He already knew that Seto couldn't drive- he knew that since the day he met Seto.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

"Hey Kyle…" Brice said, putting down the last box by the door as Kyle followed him. "Does Seto… You know, does he ever talk about me?" Kyle stopped putting down his last box left in a crouching position as he froze. Just from that, Brice thought he knew the answer.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

The pink-haired man sighed and got up, but didn't turn around to look at Brice. "... No. He doesn't." He whispered, and ran a hand through his hair. Even though Kyle couldn't see it, Brice nodded and looked down at his feet. He hadn't taken off his socks yet, he realized, even if it wasn't important. "So, this is the last of his stuff, right?"

"Right." The blonde said, still looking at his socks. They didn't look like they were his. Were they his? No, he didn't own a pair of such a velvety purple.

"Well, I'm gonna go get Sub to help me pack up his car. Thanks for the help." Kyle said as he opened the door and waved at the mute before picking up a box and stepping outside. "This would have taken hours without your help." He called back as he jogged the box over to Sub, who had opened his trunk before grabbing the box and dropping it into his car.

"No problem." Brice said, distracted. While Kyle did that, Brice continued to stare at the socks while he walked back over to his blue couch. He plopped onto it and brought his feet over his head, knowing that they were, without a doubt, Seto's. But what would he do with them? He couldn't just give them back without washing them, and he just washed his clothes the other day. Plus, washing only socks would be a waste.

"Perhaps I should keep them…?" Brice asked himself. Surely he would have sounded crazy. He heard Kyle yell a 'goodbye' to him and his door slam shut, but he ignored it. "Yeah, I'll keep them. It's the only thing I have left, after all…"

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

"Hey Seto, I'm back with your stuff!" Kyle called out as he slammed another door shut. He heard Sub driving away, but they had already put all the boxes outside the door. A hooded head appeared from one of the hallways, and Seto shuffled into the room, yellow socks on his feet.

"Thanks Kyle." He smiled. The pink man just smiled and followed Seto into the sorcerer's house as Seto shuffled around in his socks. "You want some tea? I'm making mint tea*."

"Sure." Kyle responded blandly, thinking about something else at the current moment. He didn't notice that Seto had stopped his shuffling and turned around to give him a weird look. He only noticed the sorcerer when he bumped into him, almost falling backwards.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

"Kyle," Seto said, pivoting on his feet to look at a dazed Kyle. "just what are you thinking about that could make you…" He thought for a moment. How was Kyle acting? "... So not you." Congratulations Seto, you sound so smart. "I mean, you only act like this why you're thinking about something so serious."

The pink-haired man was surprised. This whole entire week, all his friend had been worried about was whether Brice would just leave him alone, not about how Kyle was acting. It touched the man a tiny bit, but Seto was probably only asking on the account that he had just come from Brice's house, and was worried that the Australian had somehow drugged him. "Nothing… much." Kyle lied, letting out a sigh that shook his body.

"You're lying." Seto said immediately, already knowing what that sigh meant. He knew Kyle as well as he knew any potion recipe.

Kyle stayed silent, thinking about whether he should tell his friend about what Brice had asked him or not. If he told him, Seto would be angry the rest of the month. If he didn't tell him, it would somehow slip past his lips later on, and Seto wouldn't _just_ be angry in _general_, but he would probably be angry at _him_ too, and might even kick him off the small couch he slept in.

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

"Well?" Seto asked, his foot tapping impatiently away. He had crossed his arms, and his lips were drawn tightly together. Yep, better to tell him. Maybe you'll be able to share the house with him someday, Kyle. You know, have your own room, instead of the couch. Sharing a house with your buddy wouldn't be bad.

Kyle sighed, finding himself impatient all of a sudden. "It's not a big deal, but…" Kyle paused, but Seto gave him a certain look that forced him to continue, and he turned his head away so he wouldn't have to see Seto's emotions as he told him. "... Brice may or may not have asked if you talked about him at all."

When he didn't hear anything, Kyle slowly turned towards his friend once again, flinching just in case. There was no yelling. There weren't books trying to beat him to death, like last time. There wasn't a thunderstorm outside the house, threatening to electrocute him, like the time he set a part of Seto's library on fire. There wasn't anything.

_[x2]_

_Somebody_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

Seto was just staring over Kyle's shoulder, and the pink man turned to look if there was a storm being created or a monster coming to tear apart Seto's house. There was nothing. Kyle waved his hand in front of the sorcerer's face before quickly pulling it back, but the brunette didn't even flinch.

Suddenly, so suddenly that Kyle fell over, Seto turned, his purple cape billowing around him. He just walked into his kitchen, not even looking at Kyle, who was bewildered by his friend's sudden action. He pushed himself off the ground as Seto called back to him. "Kyle, did you want some tea or not?"

_(I used to know)_

_(That I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

It was nighttime, and Brice was curled under a blanket, painting a picture at his easel. The picture was of two men, their foreheads pressed together, smiles cracking their faces. Brice just tiredly drew on, not realizing what his hand was drawing. Only when he had to get more paint on his brush did he realize, and tears popped into his eyes when he realized.

Too tired to do anything, he just set his brush down and walked back into his room, curling up underneath his blue blankets; blankets he had chosen with Seto when they were friends and Brice had just gotten his house. He pulled the sheet over his body and hugged his knees to his chest, once again thinking about why Seto had gotten so mad at him because of that one thing he did.

With his question unanswered, he drifted to sleep, tears hugging the corners of his eyes.

**Depressing enough?**


	9. Schizophrenia- Seamus

**I realized that I only posted this on Wattpad for the LiveScream, and I decided to not be lazy and post this here. I did this with Kat, who is used to writing the Creatures, but I'm not, so, ya know. I still like writing Seamus, cause he's just an adorable little sarcastic man.**

**... I'm gonna go back to my Team Crafted and Co. one-shots now. I have a few ideas I want to finish.**

It was night, but not too late. Ten PM, usually too early for the Creatures to head to bed. But, as luck would have it, they had been messing around all day, and Dan insisted an early night.

So, there Seamus was, lying in his bed, eyes open and searching his dark room. He couldn't sleep. Not with Jordan watching him from the desk chair next to his bed. With a blink, Jordan was gone, and there was only an empty chair.

Illusions, a thing that Seamus lived with. He knew that if one of his frie- boyfriends, was acting strange, it probably wasn't them. Seamus had schizophrenia, and he hadn't told anyone that he lived with.

Seamus sighed and got up as Jordan reappeared, this time weaving his hand through the blonde's short hair, itching his scalp. He waved away the imaginary hand and went to his kitchen, hoping a drink of water would make the illusions go away long enough for him to sleep.

It didn't, Nick had appeared sitting on the counter, holding Ze's helmet and sobbing. Strange, usually illusions weren't as detailed as humans. Yet again, his boyfriends always roamed his subconscious.

He tried his hardest to ignore Nick's loud sobbing, grabbing a cup and going to his sink. Illusion-Nick placed his head of hair on Seamus's shoulder when he realized that he was being ignored.

There was an unearthly screech, and Seamus turned around to see a clicker from The Last of Us. Seamus yelped at the too close infected, and it tried to take a bite out of the blonde's neck. Seamus felt the pain of his jugular being ripped out momentarily, then the illusion dissipated.

The blonde groaned, water having spilled onto his shoes. He had dropped the cup in surprise. Seamus slammed the cup onto his counter, almost taking a towel from a floating Mario before reaching to grab a different one. The Mario illusion shrugged, then disappeared.

After Seamus cleaned up the water, he jogged back to his room and put a scarf around his neck. If anything, if was just for his own mental health.

Maybe he should watch tv. The illusions couldn't bother him if Seamus was staring at his screen.

So, the television was turned on. Not long after, hideous sounds came from all around him, some beckoning him to do something, others just screeching or crying.

Television is a failure. Great. There was a Dex sitting next to him, holding two controllers and Smash Bros. Seamus ignored him and went back to his room, deciding to play some easy Shovel Knight.

As he expected, that didn't work either. An image of a dead Aleks had frightened him away. Seamus stumbled to the living room and curled up on the couch. Eventually, he had to cover his ears with a pillow.

Fingers pulled at the pillow, voices calling his name. Telling him to play with them. Seamus shut his eyes, even though it was already dark from his face being squashed against his legs. His brain somehow picked out James' voice, and felt his cold fingers trailing softly against his ear. It almost soothed Seamus. Almost.

"Stop it!" Seamus yelled aloud, about done with the insanity.

The fingers moved away from his ear, having heard his plea. Seamus was surprised it had worked, since it usually didn't.

"S-stop pretending to be them," he whimpered softly.

The voices started up again, louder this time, and Seamus started to sob. It was too much stress. They were making him go crazy, if he wasn't already.

"S-Seamus, wake up! C'mon, for me," Dex's voice pleaded. "Guys, come here!"

Seamus snapped up, seeing everyone sprinting towards him and Dex. Kevin, Dan, Aleks, Jordan, and James. They all looked worried. Worried for him. Unlike the illusions. Seamus allowed himself to breath, not even realizing his lungs were struggling for the element.

"Stop it! Go away, leave me be for one fucking night," Seamus sobbed.

"Seamus? It's us." Dan said, gently placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's your friends."

"No you're not!"

Dan moved out of the way as James asked him to move over. "Seamus, what's wrong. You can tell us. You can tell your boyfriends." James said, his voice gently.

"But you're not! You're going to disappear or turn into a monster. Please please please stop it!"

"Seamus, you sound insane right now." Kevin offered. Dex punched him in the arm.

"I AM, okay? Are you fucking happy?" Seamus screamed.

"No, because that doesn't explain anything!" Dex screamed, thus getting himself yelled at by everyone.

"I have schizophrenia!"

Everyone was silent. They let the new information sink in, and once it did, they all started speaking at once. Trying to say sorry, yelling at him for not saying anything further, anything like that.

"Stop it! I don't have any fucking proof that you're real!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Seamus." Jordan said, his voice cold. "Would we be this worried if we were fake? Wouldn't we have disappeared by now if we weren't your real boyfriends?"

"Sometimes?" Seamus asked. "Maybe?"

"No, because we're real." Dex said, both of his hand in his pockets. Seamus stared at him, and they maintained eye contact for a while.

"Maybe. But how do I know that?" Seamus asked wearily.

James grabbed one of the blonde's hands. "Do my hands feel real to you?"

Seamus looked up at James' face and forced himself to look away. "I don't know anymore."

Someone from behind tilted his chin away from the others. It was another James. "Seamus, don't listen to them… We're the real ones." James smiled.

"I really hope so," Seamus smiled weakly..

"Seamus, where are you looking?" Dan asked, looking around to the back of the couch. There wasn't anything there.

"I see, James Wilson Junior standing right there," Sea replied. "Tell me I'm wrong, please, because he's crying."

"He's not real." James said, not comfortable with Seamus thinking the illusion was real and he was fake. "I'm real Seamus. Please."

"I'm trying. Alright? I'm trying really hard to be sane right now."

"We can tell that." Kevin offered. His voice was soft, and Seamus barely heard it.

"Listen. For me, anything I can imagine can be used against me. I don't know what to believe," Seamus said as he stood up. He walked towards Aleks, or possibly a fake Aleks. "I don't know anymore."

Aleks was about to say something, about to put his hand on Seamus's shoulder, but he was cut off by the blonde himself as he stepped away so that Aleks couldn't touch him from where he stood. "No, just listen to me for a moment. You don't know what it's like unless you're in my shoes."

"I'm sure we don't. But why has it happened just now?" Kevin asked.

"What do you mean? Why has what happened? My hallucinations? Because they've been going on forever. You just couldn't tell." Seamus spit out through gritted teeth.

"Ah- no! Seamus, I was thinking logistically. Like, why haven't you seen multiple of us before? Is it something to do with how tired you are? Or insomnia, or time of day? I'm just curious," Kevin assured.

"Oh. That. I-I-I don't know." Seamus looked to the ground in shame. "Maybe."

"That's interesting. Anyway Seamus, it's like, one. Should we put pillows on the ground and have a huge fuckin' slumber party? It'd work," Aleks suggested.

"I-I guess?" Seamus stood up. "Would you be able to handle me though? The hallucinations get pretty bad.."

"Yeah, of course," Aleks said, grabbing a firm, assuring hold on Seamus' upper arm. "Guys, pillows and bears?"

Everyone said yeah and ran to get the bears, while Aleks rolled his eyes and got the pillows with Seamus. The blonde watched Aleks from the corner of his eye, watching him just in case. Little did he know, Aleks was doing the same.

"So, any reason why you didn't tell us?" Aleks asked quietly.

"Just…" Seamus thought for a moment. Should he tell him the real reason? Yeah, they already knew a lot, so might as well just give up everything… "Trust issues. I've had a bad time with people before."

"We understand. I mean yeah, Dex and James will whine about it, but they understand too," Aleks smiled softly as he laid out a rough square of couch cushions.

"Right." The others got back, bears being flung around as they all tried to hit each other with the stuffed animals.

Jordan squeaked when Dan nailed him in the face. Dex snuck up behind Jordan while he was down and bit the taller's ear lightly. "Dex Pranks!" Dex announced.

Aleks laughed and grabbed two pillows, waiting for Seamus to follow his lead. "Come on Seamus! Let's make this.. Uh… Aleks and Seamus Pranks!"

"Creativity is great with this one," Seamus snarled, but grabbed a pillow anyway and cuffed Kevin over the head.

"Ay, there's the Seamus we all know and love! It's Seamus!" Aleks started, but there was no one else to back up his reference, since none of the guys watched that series, and Seamus hated that part.

"None of you watch my shit but Aleks?* SSoHD is the true ship here," Seamus scowled while taking down Dan with a swing of his pillow.

"But Seamus!" Everyone chorused out at once. Well, everyone but Aleks, who had forgotten about the bear/pillow war, and was smiling like a drunk man. He had dropped his pillows, leaving him defenseless

"Fuck all of you," Seamus spat jokingly. "I'm going to cuddle with Aleks."

As he said that, everyone looked to each other, nodding before charging at Aleks, who scrambled to grab his pillows. The Russian didn't grab them fast enough because he was soon on the ground, getting pummeled by bears. "Seamus!" He called. "Help!" All the Irish did was laugh as he watched the scene.

"Oi, look. Our favorite Irish is alone," Dex smirked.

Seamus snapped out of his laughing trance, and booked it down the hall past the offices. "Dex, fuck you!" He called back, earning a laugh out of the Brit. He opened the extra door they had to the hall outside, and slammed it.

Seamus turned around to see a detailed hallucination of Mr. Meowgi bloody and sprawled across the hall floor. At that, Seamus turned on his heel, opened the door, and closed it again, running into Dex. "On second thought, I'd rather cuddle."

"Oi, look who loves this hunk of a British man." Dex smirked, and Seamus frowned, gently shoving Dex as if it was a joke.

"So, wanna cuddle back with the boys or... Just with me, right now?" Dex asked. He had a certain expression about his face, hopeful, but understanding.

"How about we have a cuddle session with everyone?" Seamus asked, forcing a smile to his lips.

"What's wrong Sea?" Dex asked. "I'm European too, you can trust me."

"There's nothing wrong, I just… think it would be better with everyone."

Dex smirked and walked with Seamus back to the rest of the group, all of which were covered in bears in an attempt to hide. It didn't work very well.

"Hm. I wonder where the others went." Seamus said, his voice stiff with sarcasm. Dex laughed.

Dex stood up on the couch and jumped off, landing on top of a "hidden" body. A short scream erupted, followed by Aleks grabbing Dex in a headlock.

"You fucker!" Aleks yelled while Dex laughed, not even bothering to try and get out. A few of the others laughed, wiggling out from under the bears.

"Aw darn, it didn't work?" Jordan asked, pouting as he propped up his head.

"Yeah," Seamus rolled his eyes, "I wonder why."

Kevin was about to say something, when he broke into a yawn. The others followed him, the yawn contagious throughout the room. "So, shall we go to sleep?" Kevin said, yawning once again.

"I agree with that plan." Aleks said, falling over on the floor and covering himself with the bear again to stay warm. Seamus and Dex joined the pile, sharing a bear with one of the others. Seamus stayed awake for a few more minutes, just waiting for something to appear and ruin the night even more. Nothing happened.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as Seamus thought it would be.

***I believe Kat forgot that Aleks was apart of that series. XD**


	10. Crash Landing- Modii

**Well, I wanna quickly say that this is based off of Jerome, Husky, and Modii's crash landing series. I would say new, but... they already made the forth episode. Also, I only watched the first episode, so I have no idea what happens after that. Enjoy.**

**_12 November 2014_**

_ It's been days since anyone had food. All of our clones have been used up, and, if we die now, I, well, I don't want to know what happens. We're all too tired to dig anymore dust, and because of that, we can't do anymore quests. The monsters keep us up at night in painful hunger._

_ Jerome is already thinking like a monster. I think it's the skeleton head. He's been wearing it since day two, and it won't seem to come off, no matter how hard Husky and I pull. Sometimes, I see Jerome shooting at one of us, and on purpose too._

_ Husky's been doing his best to try and get this group back on our feet. He's the only one still trying to get dust. The only thing I've been doing is writing this journal. Jerome just sits in the corner when he can't shoot monsters, rocking and whispering to himself. I think Husky's almost lost all his hope too._

_ I don't know what happened. Husky and I have survived a crash landing before, but maybe it's just too much this time._

_**16 November 2014**_

_ It hurts. It hurts to stand. It hurts to talk. It hurts to move. It hurts to do anything. This journal is the only thing that I can do anymore, even if it still hurts to move my hand._

_ Jerome's gone insane. I see him laughing anytime we try to shoot the monsters. He laughs like it's the craziest idea he's ever seen. Each night, he tries to claw his way out. His claws have dulled down, and he doesn't make any progress with such hunger. Sometimes I wish I could claw my way out too, just to try and escape this hunger._

_ Husky's been injured. He was trying to work outside one day, and it became night time before not too long. He didn't even notice. A skeleton shot him right in the back, almost hitting his spine. He's been unconscious for a while. I don't want to believe he's dead, but he might be. I can't tell anymore. I'm too scared to check._

_ I've been trying to work in Husky's place. I'm the oldest. I should have been the one to not give up. I should be the one injured. I should be the one going crazy. Not Husky. Not Jerome. Me. The only thing I can blame is myself._

_ It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts…_

_**20 November 2014**_

_ He's dead. Husky's dead. He died just yesterday. Maybe even before that. I don't know. Jerome doesn't know. No one but Husky knows. I would say God knows, but I gave up on any type of god. If there really is a god, they would have helped us. Where did that get us? Hungry, no energy, and down one._

_ Jerome's taking the loss terribly. It's the closest thing he's been to his regular self in forever. I've been trying my best to find the perfect place to bury him, but there's no perfect place on this cruel planet. But I don't want his body to decompose where Jerome can see. And honestly, I don't want to see either._

_Maybe... we should just give up and join Husky, along with our dead hope._

_**24 November 2014**_

_ Jerome hasn't uttered a word since we covered Husky's body. He hasn't even moved. He's just been sitting in his corner, creating a giant pile of fur. All he's been doing is watching. Waiting. Observing._

_ We've both forgotten how hungry we are. It's like it became a part of us. But we both know that, with the wrong move, we could end up dead. With a simple misstep, we could fall and break our neck, and leave the other one all alone down in this planet. That's probably the reason why we just stay inside._

_ But even then, we can both still die. Our water supplies are naught, and that means we could overheat. That's the reason I fear for Jerome so much, him with so much fur and all._

_ I just hope we can both die together, at least._

Ty sighed, turning to Adam and Jason. "Well?" Adam asked, waiting for Ty to continue with reading the book. It had been found outside unexpectedly, and they were hoping it had some help they could use. Instead they got a journal full of depressing stories about people they've never met.

"Give me a moment. It doesn't continue on the next page." He answered, flipping through the pages frantically. As depressing as they were, it was actually quite interesting.

"Maybe the guy died?" Jason added, going back to his exploration of the ship to see what had been damaged and what could be salvages. He had stopped when Ty stopped reading, and turned around to see what was wrong.

His words met silence as no one replied, and Ty stopped flipping the pages.

"It's just a guess." Jason replied to the silence with a shrug. "Doesn't mean it's right. Anyways, it seems our engines are buried under this... dust, was it? So it's a good-"

"Aha! Found something!" Ty exclaimed, stopping Jason mid-sentence. The blue-eyed man wasn't angry however, since he wanted to hear what Ty had found.

"What does it say?" Adam said excitedly, hurrying over to peer over the headphone-wearer's shoulder. Jason walked over too, going to Ty's other shoulder.

"It says…" Ty squinted, struggling to see the shaky handwriting. It was obvious that the the person who was writing was struggling against a terrible pain of some sort. " 2 December 2014, I, Modii, promise to try and be better… in… the… afterlife… to …and that's it."

Silence filled the space ship. It was quite obvious that the man had died. His friend, Jerome, had probably died too. Perhaps they had exploded into flames. Either way, none of them knew.

"Well, we should watch our water and food supplies, unless we want to end up like them…" Adam muttered under his breath, his cheery mood gone. He didn't want to think about him or his friends being dead, not in this situation. The others nodded, silently getting to work.

Just as long as they worked their hardest, they could they get off the cruel planet.

**It kinda changed at the end. .3. Sorry 'bout that.**


	11. Missing- SkydoesMinecraft

**We had a project in one of my classes, and I decided to write it about Adam because why not. We wrote this around Halloween, but got them around last week, and I only just now had time to type this up, seeing as my teacher is a devil from Hell and makes us write in cursive... Anyways, this is short, so sorry.**

Missing

"Hey Ty, have you seen Jason recently?"

The headphone-wearer turned to his friend, a confused look already on his face. "No, Adam, I haven't. Isn't he in his house?"

"I checked," Adam answered, growing concerned. Had no one seen Jason at all? "and he didn't answer the door."

"Well here." Ty said, pulling out a brass key from his pocket and handing it to Adam. "It's a key to Jason's house." Adam gave him a weird look, and Ty quickly added, "We play video games a lot."

"... All right then, I'll look in his house."

Adam hesitantly took the key and slipped it into his pocket. Waving goodbye, Ty watched as the brunette walked towards the missing man's house. "Huh, Ian's been missing too…" He realized. "Oh well." And he walked towards his house.

{...}

_Creaaak…_ The door groaned as Adam pushed it open. The noise was evidence enough that it hadn't been used recently, and Adam had to force the key out of the rusted lock. Adam glared over his shoulder at it as he entered the house.

He jumped when there was a bang from behind him, and he quickly turned to see what it was. The door had closed, locking him in the dark house. He cursed under his breath, pounding his fist against the door to see if it would break. It didn't budge.

He thought of all the possible ways to get out of the house. Instantly, he thought of windows, but, with the moon hanging in the sky, and all the lights off, the brunette couldn't really see anything.

Adam scooted along the wall. In the darkness, he felt like a blind man. A blind man stumbling around in the darkness of his own mind. Lost, and not allowed to leave. He waved his arms around as he looked for anything in his path, but stumbled anyways. The floorboards creaked as he fell onto them.

Wait, were the floorboards creaking because of him? Or was it an intruder, or maybe even Jason? He called out because of this. "Hello?" Adam's voice boomed off of the cold walls, and into emptiness.

Suddenly feeling like he was being watched, Adam picked himself off the ground, not caring if he had lost his sunglasses or not, and ran over to where the window should be.

Instead of feeling smooth, cooling glass under his fingers, he felt a soft, cushiony surface. Then Adam remembered that Jason always put couches in front of his windows. That meant that windows were out.

Feeling betrayed by his forgotten knowledge, Adam quickly got back to thinking. With no doors and no windows, Adam couldn't think of anything else. The last thing that would be possible would be to find Jason. So, Adam hurried to find the staircase in the blinding darkness.

"Ah!" Adam yelled when his foot hit something. He realized it was the stairs, and felt pathetic for yelling.

Grabbing the stair railing he already knew was there, Adam hurried up the stairs, and took the turn he knew would lead to Jason's room. He grabbed the handle, and yanked it open.

He fainted from what he saw.


	12. Paper Scars- Simbaki

**I don't know what the ship is called, I believe that's what it is called tho.**

**Anyways! Happy Veterans Day! ... No? To early? Oh. So... Happy holidays! No? Uh... Happy... Kwanzaa! Oh, it's the New Years... totally noticed that...**

**No but seriously, Happy New Years or Merry New Years or whatever. I lied about having something, cause I realized it be more appropriate for a different holiday.. So you get this!**

**_Note: The song is "Paper Scars" by Lovedrug. If it's not obvious what the ship is, it's between Simonhds and iBaki._**

"Simon!"

"Baki!" The two friends found each other, pulling each other close. Baki was shaking. Simon was covered in soot. They were both quietly crying. An explosion rumbled in the background, and the two backed away from the other. "Please tell me you're okay."

"Of course I am." Baki smiled softly at the other. "It's only a few bruises. I can deal." His smile fell as he inspected Simon. "Are you okay?

"I'm fine."

_Fall into pairs_

_Like two ugly fish_

_Too rare for extinction_

_I know_

"Look! Kids! Get em!" A voice howled. Baki looked over his shoulder, but could barely catch a glance of the soldiers before Simon pulled him up and away. He stumbled a bit, almost tripping, but was able to get his feet underneath him before he fell.

The stomping of the feet got louder as they were unable to get away. Simon tried to speed up while pulling Baki along side next to him, but Baki wasn't that well off in running.

The soldiers eventually had Baki's other arm, and all the boy could do was slip out of Simon's grasp.

_The veins in your hand_

_Felt sort of like summer_

"Baki!" Simon screamed as he lost the grip on his friend's wrist. He came to a halt, but soldiers were already grabbing at Baki's shirt collar while the boy struggled.

"Simon, run! Find Bodil and Ghost!" Baki yelled, trying to hit the attackers with his limbs. Simon's legs locked up. He could run and find the others, or he could try to help his friend and probably get captured as well, leaving the rest with believing the two to be dead.

Calm to the touch  
>On no<p>

"But, Baki-!" Simon cried out, taking a step towards the group.

"Simon, go!"

"Get the other young lad, we got-"

_And my God_

_How did we survive_

_**B  
>O<br>O  
>M<strong>_

_The paper scars, oh_

_Bless the stars_

An explosion rattled the earth somewhere nearby, throwing everyone into some crazy direction. When the smoke cleared, the soldiers and Baki, who had taken the brunt of the blast, lay unconscious. Simon crawled over to the other and sobbed, the noise causing the other to awaken.

"Baki, this is all my fault." Simon sobbed. "I'm so, so, so very sorry." He pulled Baki closer to him, tears dripping into his friend's neck. The white haired of the two only closed his eyes and smiled contently.

_You said you're sorry_

_You said you're sorry_

"It's not any more your fault then it is mine." Baki sighed out, loosely hanging his arms around Simon's neck as he got crushed by the other's arms. He slowly raised one to go and pet Simon's hair, trying to quiet his sobbing friend. "You couldn't have done anything either way."

"But I could have tried, Baki. I could have... done something. I don't know what, but doing something would have been better than me just.. doing nothing." Simon buried his face in the crook of Baki's neck. "Baki, please, don't die. I-it'll be okay."

_You said you're sorry_

_You said you're sorry_

"W-we both know it won't be okay." Baki whispered. Simon found a way to clutch even tighter to his dying friend. "Get to the others, and get them out of here alive. Please make sure the same thing that happened to me doesn't happen to them."

"Baki you'll make it! Don't say that..." Simon said, not wanting to believe Baki was going to die.

"Just accept it, Simon! God...!" Baki screeched, his voice cracking in between. "Just... go. I'm dead. I don't want the others dying too." He pushed himself away from Simon, looking the other in the eyes. "Promise me that." Only when Simon nodded, did Baki smile. "Thank you Simon... Now, go, please."

And with a heavy heart, Simon got off of the ground and left his dying friend, determined to find the others.


	13. Wolf- JeromeASF and BajanCanadian

**The title would be Merome, but there's no actual Merome. I also tried to evoke feels cause I fINALLY WROTE SOMETHING YAY. I'll try to post something else soon, I ain't got no school tomorrow. (Ignore any spacing errors, I'm too tired to fix it for the thousandth time.)**

**_Note: The song is "Wolf" by First Aid Kit. The characters used are, well, JeromeASF and BajajajajanCanadian._**

__  
><em>Wolf mother, where you been?<br>__You look so worn, so thin_

Jerome tumbled out of the forest trees, a squirrel and mouse hanging limply from his jaws. Shaking his fur out, he padded over to his family, quietly approaching his mother before pawing at her back, sitting down as she turned. Her eyes lit up when she saw the prey in his muzzle, frail form moving to sit up. "Son, did you catch that for me and your brother, you sweet thing?" She asked, melodious voice making Jerome smile with pride.

"Yes, mother." The bacca half lied, seeing as he wished to eat with his mother, but gave up his food to his younger brother, who was no more than two months old.  
><em><br>You're a taker, devil's maker  
><em>_Let me hear you sing, hey ya hey ya_

"I'm not trusting anything that _devil _brings back from the forest." Another bacca walked in. Jerome's father. Hate burned in his eyes, and Jerome gulped, shifting where he sat as coal black irises scorched his fur with mistrust. He curled in on himself, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him for no reason. "Haven't you heard? All the eldest children have gone and poisoned the food."

_Wolf father, at the door  
><em>_You don't smile anymore_

"Honey, that's just a rumor. Our sweet little Jerome would never do something-"

"Like hell he wouldn't!" His father interrupted, snarling and showing clear white teeth. "If you wish to die to that _thing_, then fine, I won't stop you. Just don't come complaining to me when you're dying, because it was your fault!" He barked, causing Jerome's beloved mother to flinch at the harsh words.

Jerome's mother only sighed and said nothing in reply, laying back down. His father grumbled, going to sit a foot or two away from the boy's mother. Jerome stared at his paws, flexing his muscles to sheathe and unsheathe his ebony claws, no shine coming from them because of the dense leaves above.

_You're a drifter, shapeshifter  
><em>_Let me see you run, hey ya hey ya_

When dusk fell upon the forest, all of the woolly brown creatures were deep in slumber. All but the young bacca, who was staring at the almost complete silver sphere in the sky.

_Holy light, oh, guard the night, oh keep the spirits strong  
><em>_Watch it grow, child of wolf  
><em>_Keep holdin' on  
><em>  
>Eventually, Jerome got up and shook grass out of his pelt, silently padding out of his family's area. He only stopped to watch his brother's minute chest rise and fall as breaths crept in and out of his lungs, before he sighed and slipped into the dark arms of the forest trees.<p>

_When I run through the deep dark forest long after this begun  
><em>_Where the sun would set, the trees were dead and the rivers were none_

Jerome let the woodland sounds sink into his ears as he started to run, fur flying in all directions. He let his worries slip into the night. Trees grew invisible as adrenaline coursed through his body, and Jerome just let his paws lead him.

_And I hope for a trace to lead me back home from this place  
><em>_But there was no sound, there was only me and my disgrace_

The bacca soon ended up at a lake, the sapphire water scintillating. It rippled as Jerome stared at himself, addicted to watching the broken image as the water quietly churned it. Was he really this broken? He asked himself, onyx eyes glazing over with sadness before sluggishly closing.

Because to him, it sure did feel like he was broken.  
><em><br>Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey  
><em>_Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey  
><em>_Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey  
><em>_Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Ya._

Mitch genuinely didn't care anymore. His life consisted of battling, and it hadn't even reached that point yet. He sparred with his father, whenever the man was _actually _home, and the rest was polishing his swordsmanship.

His younger brother, who the Canadian expected to follow in his childhood footsteps, beheld his brother brandishing his sword. Connor, for that was his name, would often beg to practice, but Mitch would refuse him the possibility, in trepidation that Connor would nick his skin. His brother was his only beacon in the lackluster world, and Mitch couldn't bare to see him get hurt.

_Wolf mother, where you been?  
><em>_You look so worn, so thin_

Stumbling down the stairs, hair scattered everywhere, Mitch found his father standing at the door. Giving the man a blank stare, the Canadian stared at his with his mouth agape. His father scowled at Mitch's slumped body language, messy locks, and crumpled clothes.

"Well I can see who just woke up." His father bit at him, effectively waking the boy up. His face hardened with displeasure, remembering his father's words. "Warriors are always alert, no matter the time. They never show weakness." Roughly shoving a chair out, Mitch forced the words out of his mind.

_You're a taken, devil's maker  
><em>_Let me hear you say, hey ya hey ya_

Mitch's mother said nothing, only placing the final plate on the table before having a seat. Connor too came down the stairs, blindly sitting down. Sometimes Mitch wished he could have his brother's ignorance to the savage world around them.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, and everyone left at their own respective times. Hurrying back to his room, Mitch grabbed his sword. After day turned to night, Mitch stared out the window, watching trees sway in the wind. An idea formed in the Canadian's mind.

Wrenching a window up, the brunette slung the sword over his shoulder. Casting a look at his room, Mitch heaved himself out and launched his weight at a tree. Gasping as his chest slammed against the bark, the Canadian tried to keep his coughing down as he shimmed down the trunk.

_Wolf father, at the door  
><em>_You don't smile anymore  
><em>_You're a drifter, shapeshifter  
><em>_Let me see you run, hey ya hey ya_

Dropping to the ground, Mitch took a moment to breathe. Quickly finding his it, the boy got up and started to run to the forest. It was only once he got through the dense trees he realized what a poor idea this was. He could scarcely see anything, he would be out of breath if he needed to run from danger, and all he had was a stone blade.

Slowing to a stop, Mitch mentally cursed himself. It wasn't too late to turn back, he thought to himself. Until a bush rattled next to him, and Mitch let fear take control of his mind.

He escaped further into the forest.

_Wayward winds, the voice that sings of a forgotten land  
><em>_See it fall, child of wolf  
><em>_Lend a mending hand  
><em>  
>Quickly coming to the edge of a clearing, Mitch halted his running. He wasn't alone. Next to the water sat a creature draped in fur, wind lazily shifting it every so often. Legs tensing, Mitch quietly unsheathed his sword, just in case.<p>

The animal turned its head when it heard the racket of stone scraping against metal. Mitch leaped behind a tree, heart pounding erratically as he hoped not to be found.

_When I run through the deep dark forest long after this begun  
><em>_Where the sun would set, the trees were dead and the rivers were none_

Leaning back around the tree, Mitch could feel his guts twisting. Cautiously taking a step towards the beast, the Canadian found his mind not working. He should run. He could be killed. The thing's head twitched as Mitch stepped on a twig, instantly jumping away from the noise.  
><em><br>And I hope for a trace to lead me back home from this place  
><em>_But there was no sound, there was only me and my disgrace_

It took one look at the blade the boy was holding before turning away and running off. Either way, Mitch noticed the hurt and distress in its eyes.

And he would, for sure, never forget it.

_Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey  
><em>_Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey  
><em>_Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Hey  
><em>_Hey, Hey-Hey, Hey, Ya._


	14. Blind Beauty- Doudil40

**Ayyyyyyyyyy. I got a little drop of sweetness here. It's short and ****_extremely _****corny. This is also in which I try to actually do a certain thing, but it sounds so bad. I'm slowly starting to get rid of my writer's block- basically meaning I'm writing more. Doesn't help that I found this OTP prompt page- which is where I got this from. XD**

**Also abrupt ending is abrupt.**

_**Note: This prompt comes from the OTP page previously mentioned.**_

_**Imagine Person A of your OTP staring at themselves in a mirror pinching and pulling at the skin on their body disgustedly and then Person B walks in on them, sits them down, and tells them how beautiful they are.**_

"Gross."

Slamming his palm against the sink, the raven-haired man scowled at his reflection. "Gross, gross, gross. Absolutely horrendous." He brushed at his hair, trying to please his judging eyes.

He pinched at his skin, frown growing as he felt the fat between his fingers. "Revolting. Fat. You're fat." He stared at his horribly plain, dull, bronze eyes in the mirror. "It's a good thing you wear sunglasses, because your eyes are ugly.

"Only if you had interesting eyes. Stupid bronze eyes. No one likes bronze eyes," he muttered under his breath, not breaking his eye contact with the man staring back at him, replicating his every move. "No one."

He stomped the floor in disgusted anger, scowl deepening. He used a hand to cover his eyes, unable to stare at his unbearably disgusting eyes, or any of him. "You're a mess," he chokes out through tears. He grasped his cheeks, stretching them away from his skull. "Abnormally fat. Stupid, ignorant idiot." Tears slipped onto his hands, the liquid burning his skin.

"... Bodil?" a voiced called out, causing the said man to jump around. He hadn't noticed the door creaking open, nor did he notice Double's curious look. Noticing the tears in the Bulgarian's eyes, the Canadian's face switched to one of concern. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing! I swear," Bodil laughed off, wiping away the tears in his eyes with a sleeve. "I was just thinking. Nothing big," he lied, nervously gnawing the inside of his mouth. Double frowned, quickly walking across the tiled floor and grabbed the other's shoulders.

"You're lying Bodil. I can tell," Double bit at the younger. "Come here," he said, tugging Bodil out of the washroom without much choice. The Canadian sat the other on their bed before plopping next to his. He slung an arm around the raven-haired man's shoulder, cradling the man close to him.

"I heard what you were saying about yourself, Bodil," Double admitted, gently swaying the other. Bodil turned to the brunet, ready to defend himself before Double cut him off. "You're not ugly, fat, gross, horrendous, or any of those things you called yourself. You're the complete opposite. You're beauty." He smiled.

"That's a lie," Bodil murmured under his breath, eyes fixated on the floor. "I'm disgusting. My eyes are a terrible shade of bronze-"

"As if!" Interrupted the Canadian. "Your eyes aren't even bronze. They're a bright orange. The prettiest I've ever seen. A spectacular sight, just like you," he cheekily replied, placing a tiny kiss on Bodil's cheek.

Bodil moved his eyes to gawk at Double, frown not budging. "... I don't see why you love me. I don't see how anyone loves me." He moved his hands to cover his eyes, tears silently coldly slipping down his cheeks.

"You judge yourself too harshly," Double plainly said, squeezing the other tighter. He placed his forehead gently against the Bulgarian's temple, lips brush his cheek every time he spoke. "Please, you're beautiful. And if you can't see that, I'll try my damned hardest to make you believe in a thing called blind beauty."

"Blind beauty?" Bodil asked, slightly intrigued.

"It's where the one who holds all the beauty doesn't see themselves with any," Double breathed. He twirled a lock of black hair through his fingers before resting his hand on Bodil's back. "Yet they have all the beauty in the world. I also call it Bodil from time to time."

"I don't hold beauty," Bodil whispered, staring ahead blankly while Double laughed in his ear. "What are you laughing at?"

"You just proved my point." Double nuzzled the other, warm hand clasping one of the other's. "Just ask anyone- they'll tell you the same thing," he declared as he hooked his arms around Bodil's shoulders. "You shine just as bright as the sun, and no one can help but look at you."

Bodil didn't reply, just allowing Double to tenderly sway him within their embrace. He stared at his clasped hands, just thinking. "Thanks Double," he whispered, almost unheard by the other.

The words luckily reached the Canadian's ears, causing the man to peck Bodil's cheek again. "I'm simply saying the truth." He mumbled against the other's pale skin. "You're truly my little drop of the sun from above."


End file.
